ultimatespidermanfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons
Leopold "Leo" Fitz and Jemma Simmons are two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and scientists. According to Spider-Man, they are two of the best technicians in the agency that were brought in to rebuild and upgrade the Triskelion after Hydra destroyed it. Physical appearance Fitz's and Simmons's physical appearances are modeled to resemble their respective actors, Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge, from Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and sport similar clothing that they wore in the the show's first episode. Fitz is a Scottish young man with curly brown hair and light brown eyes. He wears a dark blue, long-sleeved sweater with white lining over a light blue collar shirt and khaki pants. He also wears a a tie with a dark-and-light gray pattern and black shoes. Simmons is an English young woman with shoulder-length, dirty-blonde hair and light brown eyes. She wears a dark blue, buttoned-up shirt under a light gray, long-sleeved jacket with red lining and gray pants. She also wears a pair of silver stud earrings and red-and-white sneakers. Personality Gifted with a genius-level intellect, Fitz and Simmons are considered two of the best technicians in S.H.I.E.L.D., and take pride in their work. Fitz seems to have taken slight offense when Spider-Man inquired if they have a chemical synthesizer at their lab, indicating he does not like being undermined in any way. As colleagues, the two are always seen together, and it is evident that they share a close bond. The pair is also very similar personality: they are both intelligent, polite, and possess a strong passion for science. History After Doctor Octopus and Hydra's assault on the Triskelion, Fitz and Simmons are brought in to help repair and upgrade the base. As part of the reconstruction, Fitz and Simmons upgraded the training robots for the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy students. However, during one the training sessions, one of the robots malfunctions and attacks Spider-Man, much to their surprise. Before fleeing to safety, Fitz and Simmons warn the students that the robot's fail-safes have been shut off and is attacking with lethal force. After Rhino destroyed the robot, Fitz and Simmons apologize for robot's "glitch" and return to their lab to examine the remains. Believing that the robot's malfunction was caused due to sabotage by Doc Octopus's spy within S.H.I.E.L.D., Spider-Man and Iron Spider pay a visit to Fitz and Simmons as part of their investigation. Upon arriving, Spider-Man notes a particular device on one of the tables, prompting the scientists to explain that the device is an aerosol dispersal unit prototype that they developed, which is designed to administer tranquilizer gas and capable of knocking out an entire building with a single vial. Iron Spider suggests that the robot's malfunction was due to sabotage, but Fitz and Simmons tells the two heroes that sabotage was an unlikely possibility, as the training robots were moved directly to the Triskelion from the factory and then calibrated onsite. Fitz also points out that it would have been impossible to know if the robot that attacked Spider-Man was reprogrammed since its central processor has been destroyed by Rhino's attack. However, he and Simmons remain confident that the robot merely malfunctioned since glitches were expected to occur when upgrading the Triskelion. When Spider-Man asks who was in charge of calibrating the robots, Simmons informs him that it was Dr. Curt Connors. As the pair assure the Spider-Men that glitches rarely happens, another machine goes haywire and forces the two heroes to evacuate the lab. When Dr. Connors is turned back into the Lizard and began transforming S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel into lizards with his contagious bite, Fitz and Simmons escape through the floor vents and hide there. With only one vial of the Lizard cure remaining, Spider-Man and Iron Spider make their way back to Fitz and Simmons's lab, and discover them in the vents. The four S.H.I.E.L.D. agents then crawl through the vents to access the lab and use a chemical synthesizer to synthesize the cure for mass distribution. Although they managed to reach the lab and barricaded the entrances, several infected lizards were teleported inside via Cloak's teleportation ability. As a result, Fitz and Simmons were quickly bitten and turned into lizards as well. In their lizard-ized state, they damage the equipment and attack Spider-Man before he webs them down. Fortunately, the pair is cured, along with everyone else in the building, when Spider-Man used their aerosol dispersal unit to distribute the cure through the ventilation system. Once they are reverted back to their normal selves, Fitz and Simmons complain that their skin and tongue feel and taste like sandpaper, respectively. Dr. Connors assures them that the side-affect will only last a week. Trivia *Fitz and Simmons are the first original characters from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. to appear in an animated series, making their debut in Ultimate Spider-Man. They are also the first characters from the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. cast to make an animated appearance, aside from Phil Coulson. Appearances Season 4 * Lizards